Malfoys sehnlichster Wunsch, oder
by Kazzakawa
Summary: Ich wünsche euch allen ein wunderschönes Weihanchtsfest und hoffe ihr genießt eure Geschenke. Das ist doch auch die richtige Zeit eine weihnachtliche Geschichte hochzuladen. Sie handelt, wie soll es auch anders sein, von Draco und Harry...


**Malfoys sehnlichster Wunsch, oder warum der Weihmachtsmann aussieht wie Harry Potter.**

Die Nacht war eisig. Der Frost hatte das Land fest im Griff und ließ die Menschen in ihren warmen, molligen Betten wohlig seufzen. Viele lagen heute in England mit freudiger Erwartung im Bett, was sie morgen Früh unterm Weihnachtsbaum vorfinden würden. Es war die Nacht zum fünfundzwanzigsten Dezember, Weihnachten. Irgendwo auf dem Land befand sich ein prächtiges Anwesen, Malfoy Manor. Eingebettet in eine wunderschöne Schneelandschaft, lag es still und friedlich. Seine Bewohner schliefen tief und fest, behütet hinter den geschlossenen Vorhängen ihrer Himmelbetten.

Alle bis auf einen. Ein circa fünf Jahre alter Junge lag wach in seinem Bett und grummelte vor sich hin. Durch ein nur allzu menschliches Bedürfnis geweckt, stand er jetzt vor dem Problem, sein molliges, warmes Bett zu verlassen und hinaus in das kalte Zimmer gehen zu müssen. Murrend blieb er liegen, doch mit der Zeit wurde sein Bedürfnis stärker und er musste einsehen, dass er es nicht weiter würde rauszögern können, jedenfalls nicht, ohne am Morgen erheblichen Ärger mit seiner Mutter zu bekommen.

Probehalber streckte er ein Bein nach draußen und murrte auf, als die Kälte nach seinem Fuß griff. Schließlich seufzte er ergeben und man konnte einen strubbeligen platinblonden Haarschopf unter der Decke hervorlugen sehen. Die kleinen Füße hangelten nach einem Paar flauschiger Häschenpuschen und schlüpften schnell hinein. Augenblicklich ertönte ein wohliges schnurren. Einen Moment zögerte der Knabe, doch dann sprang er auf die Beine und stiefelte flotten Schrittes aus seinem Zimmer, hinaus in den düsteren Flur. Auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer, ließen seine Pantoffel ein schlurfendes Geräusch ertönen. Ab und zu blieb er stehen und sah sich vorsichtig um, ob er wirklich der einzige war, der zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit umherlief. In dem düsteren Flur schien jedes Geräusch unheimlich.

Beim Badezimmer angekommen, öffnete er behände die Tür und huschte flink hinein. Einige Minuten später erschien er wieder, mit einem gelösten Gesichtsausdruck und einem versonnen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er hätte so spät keine Milch mehr trinken sollen. Auf dem weg zu seinem Zimmer kam der Blonde an einer großen Freitreppe vorbei. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufhorchen. Er war sich nicht sicher, das weitläufige Haus war schon alt und es gab immer die seltsamsten Geräusche von sich, wenn es im Gebälk arbeitete. Doch der Junge hätte schwören können ein Rumpeln aus dem Saloon zu hören. Er lauschte noch mal kurz, dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Er fror und wollte wieder so schnell als möglich zurück, in die wohlige Wärme seines Federbettes.

Da! Da war es wieder! Eindeutig ein Klirren und ein Rumpeln, da war jemand im Salon. Was sollte er tun? Es gab zwar die Option seinen Vater zu wecken, aber die verwarf er schnell wieder, er wollte auf keinen Fall als feige gelten, außerdem wollte er sich lieber davon überzeugen, dass wirklich jemand da unten war, bevor er seine Eltern wegen nichts aus dem Schlaf scheuchte. Ängstlich ging er in sein Zimmer und blickte sich um. Was suchte er eigentlich hier? Hier gab es nichts, das ihm in solch einer Situation hilfreich hätte sein können. Noch hatte er keinen Zauberstab, mit dem er einen etwaigen Eindringling hätte stellen können. Aber so ganz ohne moralische Unterstützung wollte der Junge doch nicht losziehen. Beherzt klammerte er sich an seinen großen Plüschdrachen und presste ihn fest an sich. Wenn da unten wirklich jemand war, würde es Boo-Boo ihm schon zeigen. Also stiefelte der Kleine, bewaffnet mit Boo-Boo und Häschenpantoffeln los.

Nun nicht mehr ganz so forsch wie zuvor, passierte er den dunklen Flur und stieg die große Treppe hinab. Er näherte sich der großen Flügeltür und legte seine kleine, blasse Hand zögerlich auf den Knauf.

Es ertönte ein kurzes Rumpeln, etwas, dass eine Ähnlichkeit mit einem unterdrückten Fluch hatte und ein Klirren. Der Blonde atmete einmal durch, drehte den Knauf und riss die Tür auf. Er stapfte herein und riss verwundert seine Augen auf.

Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag ein junger Mann. Er trug ein rotes Kostüm mit weißem Pelzbesatz, einen breiten schwarzen Gürtel mit goldener Schnalle und dicke, schwarze Stiefel. Um ein Bein hatte sich hoffnungslos eine Girlande verwickelt und ihn wahrscheinlich zu Fall gebracht. So saß der junge Tropf, inmitten von Geschenken und starrte mit zwei riesigen, grünen Augen, den Jungen an. Der Blonde verkniff sich ein Grinsen, denn dem anderen saß seine Brille schief auf der Nase, ein künstlicher weißer Rauschebart hing ihm um den Hals und seine rote Mütze mit dem weißen Pelzbommel hing schief nach hinten. Seine lockige, weißhaarige Perücke war ebenfalls etwas verschoben und so schaute ein Büschel, rabenschwarzen Haare etwas darunter hervor.

„Wer bist du?"

Der blonde Junge piepste ein wenig. Er wollte bedrohlich wirken, indem er seinen Vater imitierte. Allerdings sollte man, wenn man schon bedrohlich wirken will, sich nicht unbedingt an einen lila Plüschdrachen klammern, während man auch noch in weißen, plüschigen Häschenpantoffel umher stapft.

Der junge Mann im Weihnachtskostüm versuchte nicht zu Lachen, der Kleine sah einfach zu niedlich aus. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, zupfte er seinen verrutschten Bart zu Recht.

„HO, HO, HO! ICH BIN DER WEIHNACHTSMANN, MEIN KLEINER!"

Ein Grinsen legte sich um die Lippen des Jungen. Er umkreiste den verhinderten Weihnachtsmann und besah ihn sich ein wenig näher.

„Du bist Harry Potter!"

„NEIN! ICH BIN..."

„Ich kann deine Narbe sehen! Außerdem schaut dein schwarzes Haar unter der Perücke hervor."

Harry gab sich geschlagen. Er nickte und seufzte. „Dann bist du wohl Scorpius!"

Der Kleine nickte. Etwas hilflos sah ihn Harry an. „Hilfst du mir?" Er wies auf seinen gefesselten Fuß und Scorpius half ihm. Als Harry wieder auf seinen Beinen stand, schaute er sich um.

„Da hab ich wohl eine Unordnung angerichtet, Was?"

„Könnte man so sagen."

Scorpius überlegte, schließlich kam ihm eine Idee. Er stellte seinen Plüschdrachen auf den Boden und sah Harry an. „Du bleibst da stehen! Boo-Boo wird auch dich aufpassen und wehe du versuchst abzuhauen!"

„Äh..." Skeptisch schaute sich Harry den niedlichen Drachen an, beschloss aber auf das Spiel des Kleinen einzugehen und setzte sich wieder auf den Boden. Scorpius stiefelte zu Tür und warf Harry noch einen kurzen, warnenden Blick zu. Dabei wäre er fast gegen die Tür gelaufen, dann war er aus dem Salon geschlüpft. Harry lehnte sich zu dem Plüschdrachen vor.

„Na Boo-Boo, du wirst mir doch nichts tun, oder?"

Er stupste mit dem Zeigefinger, sachte gegen die Schnauze des Drachen und begann sich pfeifend umzusehen. Eigentlich war nicht viel passiert, er hatte lediglich ein paar Geschenke umgeworfen und den Rest würde er mit einem Reparo-Zauber wieder in Ordnung bringen. Eine kleine Weile später kam Scorpius wieder zurück und stellte ein Glas Milch und einen Teller, voll mit Plätzchen, vor einen ziemlich verblüfft dreinschauenden Harry Potter.

„Ich habe gedacht, du holst deinen Paps."

„Das würde ich eher ungern, Vater hat sich seinen Schlaf verdient. Ich habe gehört, dass bei den Muggles, die Kinder dem Weihnachtsmann Kekse und Milch hinstellen."

Harry nickte und Scorpius schob ihm den Teller mit dem Gebäck zu. Beide griffen sich einen Keks und begannen zu essen. Der Blonde lehnte sich nach hinten und stützte sich mit einer Hand ab. Seine wolfsgrauen Augen musterten Harry neugierig.

„Warum bist du heute hier? Und dann noch so verkleidet?"

Harry dachte kurz nach. „Ich habe gehört, dass du bis heute keinen Besuch vom Weihnachtsmann hattest. Da meinte ich, es wäre eine schöne Idee, dich zu überraschen."

Harry dachte zurück, an den heutigen Nachmittag, als er zusammen mit Hermione, Molly und Ginny dabei war, im Fuchsbau den Tannenbaum zu schmücken. Weihnachten war Familienfest und wurde bei Molly und Arthur gefeiert. Alle kamen sie, die ganze Weasleybande, Ron, Hermione und Hugo, Charly, Bill und Fleur mit ihrem Kind, George, Percy, Harry, Ginny und ihre Kinder, zusammen mit Teddy, Harrys Patenkind.

Während die Kinder im Garten eine Schneeballschlacht machten und den armen Charly kräftig einseiften, wuselten Harry, Molly, Ginny und Hermione um die Blautanne und behängten sie mit allerlei Schmuck und Süßigkeiten. Harry befestigte gerade einen Marzipanengel, als er bemerkte, wie Ginny ihm zuzwinkerte. Er grinste, blickte kurz zu Molly und Hermione. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass die beiden ihn nicht bemerkten, grinste er seine Frau frech an und biss neckisch in den Flügel des Marzipanengels. Sie errötete und verbarg ihr Gesicht in einem Wust aus Girlanden, die sie in ihren Händen hielt.

Die Tür zum Hof wurde aufgestoßen und eine Windböe fegte herein. Vollbepackt mit Tüten und Taschen, stapften Arthur und Ron in die Küche. Molly schüttelte sich und rieb ihrem Mann mit ihren Händen, die kalten Wangen.

„Kommt rein, kommt rein! Ihr seht ganz verfroren aus."

Arthur drückte ihr einen schmatzenden Kuss auf die Wange und Ron knallte mit dem Fuß die Tür zu. Streng kontrollierte Molly, ob die beiden ja auch alles auf ihrer Liste besorgt hatten. Schließlich nickte sie zufrieden und stellte die Sachen auf die Arbeitsplatte neben dem Küchenherd. Arthur und Ron schälten sich aus ihren Mänteln und Ron gab Harry einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter. Dann schnappte er sich Hermione und küsste sie stürmisch.

„Ich hab dich vermisst!"

Doch die Braunhaarige schaute ihn skeptisch an. „Du hast dich doch bestimmt wieder von Stand zu Stand durchprobiert. Du schmeckst nach Pastete."

„Und trotzdem habe ich dich vermisst!"

„Wie war der Morgen im Ministerium?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts Besonderes, die meisten hatten sich eh freigenommen. Kingsley und Reg waren noch da, Mafalda und Drasiella. Wir haben Glühwein getrunken, etwas geredet und dann war es auch schon Zeit den Laden wieder dicht zu machen."

Ginny schaute zu ihrem Vater. „Was hat Kingsley gesagt?"

„Er macht es und er freut sich schon sehr darauf!"

Harry grinste, es hatte auch Vorteile berühmt zu sein. Wer konnte schon von sich behaupten, dass der Zaubereiminister höchstpersönlich sich bereit erklärt hat, für die Familie den Weihnachtsmann zu spielen. Arthur nahm seiner Frau dankend einen dampfenden Becher Kakao aus den Händen.

„Er freut sich schon sehr auf die Kinder."

Harry lachte und ließ seine Zähne aufblitzen. „Er freut sich wohl eher auf Mollys Festtagsbraten!"

Mollys Wangen röteten sich und sie gab ihm einen Klaps an auf den Arm. Nachdem Ron ebenfalls mit Kakao versorgt war, stellten sich alle um den Tannenbaum und betrachteten das Werk. Arthur Weasley war voll des Lobes und zwinkerte seiner Frau zu.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch selbst übertroffen."

Hermione seufzte. „Ich bin froh, dass Kingsley das für uns macht, denn seit Hugo und James letztes Jahr den armen Dedalus den Bart angesengt hatten, dachte ich schon wir würden niemanden finden."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Angesengt ist die Untertreibung des Jahres. Das Teil hat lichterloh gebrannt. Der arme Dedalus bekommt heute noch einen panischen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn sein Bart dichter als zehn Meter an eine Kerze kommt!"

Arthur grinste, er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, schließlich hatte er den armen Tropf gelöscht. „Außerdem glaube ich, wir hätten keine Probleme einen Weihnachtsmann zu bekommen.", er umarmte Molly, „Nicht bei deiner Küche!"

Ron schnaubte. „Wir sind ja nicht die Malfoys!"

Überrascht schaute Harry ihn an. „Was meinst du?"

„Naja, ich habe mich heute mit Drasiella unterhalten, sie vermittelt Jungmagier zur Weihnachtszeit, die dann den Weihnachtsmann spielen. Malfoy hat schon wieder erfolglos versucht, einen Weihnachtsmann für sein Plag zu engagieren, der Versager. Aber wer will schon was mit einem ehemaligen Todesser zu tun haben"

„RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!!!" Molly und Hermione kreischten unisono los. „WAS KANN DER ARME JUNGE DENN DAFÜR? DAS IST SEHR TRAURIG!"

Schmollend verschränkte Ron seine Arme. „Ach der wird doch genauso ein arrogantes Ar... Früchtchen wie sein Alter! AUA!"

Empört starrte er Hermione an, die ihm am Ohr aus dem Wohnzimmer zog. „Ich glaube wenn du mir beim Kartoffelschälen hilfst, ist dass ergiebiger. Außerdem verzapfst du dann weniger Mist!"

Ginny sah ihnen hinterher. „Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht!" Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, sah sie zu ihrem Mann. Doch Harry war tief in Gedanken versunken. Sie lächelte ihn nachsichtig an. „Worüber grübelst du jetzt wieder nach?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts! Nichts Wichtiges!"

Doch sie kannte ihn besser! So machte sich Harry am späten Abend und leider später als er eigentlich vorhatte, per Flohpulver auf nach Malfoy Manor. Malfoys Anwesen war zwar gesichert, doch als Chef der Auroren, hatte Harry gewisse Sonderrechte, die ihm die Kontrolle, der unter Beobachtung stehenden, ehemaligen Todesser erleichtern halfen. So stand er nun in seinem viel zu großen Weihnachtsmannkostüm, mitten in Malfoys Wohnzimmer. Natürlich waren schon alle am Schlafen, was hatte er auch schon groß erwartet, doch irgendwie hatte er gehofft, dass Scorpius heimlich auf der Lauer lag. Nun wenn er schon hier war, konnte er wenigstens den zweiten Teil seines Planes ausführen. Aus dem mitgebrachten Sack zog er einen riesigen, prächtig geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum, der es locker mit jenen aufnehmen konnte, die in Hogwarts, in der Großen Halle standen. Rasch stellte er einige Geschenke dazu, die er am Abend noch schnell besorgt hatte. Letztendlich ließ Harry die Geschenke, die die Malfoys sich gegenseitig machen wollten, per Accio-Zauber heranschweben und drapierte diese ebenfalls unter dem Baum. Hierbei verhedderte er sich auch in der Girlande und verursachte das geräuschvolle Chaos, das den kleinen Malfoy anlockte.

Scorpius riesige, wolfsgraue Augen musterten strahlend den Weihnachtsbaum, während er an einem Keks knabberte.

„Der Baum ist wirklich sehr schön!"

„Danke, ich hatte gehofft du wirst ihn mögen. Leider gibt es bei euch keinen Baum, oder ein Weihnachtsfest."

Etwas betrübt schüttelte Scorpius seinen Kopf. „Weihnachten feiern wir nicht. Es gibt zwar Geschenke, aber das war auch schon alles."

Der Blonde wirkte etwas traurig, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und sah Harry an. „Feierst du denn Weihnachten?"

Harry nickte lachend. „Jaah, Mit der ganzen Familie! Gestern hatten wir den Baum geschmückt. Es gab leckeres Essen und dann spät in der Nacht kam der Weihnachtsmann und stellte die Geschenke unter den Baum."

Skeptisch hob Scorpius eine Augenbraue und erinnerte Harry einmal mehr, an einen gewissen anderen Malfoy.

„Es gibt keinen Weihnachtsmann!"

„Ja, da hast du wohl Recht. Ein Freund spielt den Weihnachtsmann und lässt sich von den Kindern beim Geschenkebringen überraschen. Sie geben ihm dann auch Milch und Kekse."

Der Junge, der gerade ein Stück von einem Keks abbiss, sah Harry fragend an. „Hast du viele Kinder?"

„Drei! Ein Mädchen und zwei Jungs. Albus, der jüngste der beiden, ist in deinem Alter. Ihr werdet bestimmt zusammen nach Hogwarts kommen."

„Vielleicht werden wir ja Freunde. Wie sieht er aus?"

Ein Grinsen umspielte Harrys Lippen. „So wie ich, natürlich viel jünger! Freust du dich denn schon auf Hogwarts?"

Scorpius nickte. „Jaah! Ich bin schon sehr gespannt. Ich komme natürlich nach Slytherin!" Er bemerkte wie Harry ihn zweifelnd ansah. „Oh, ist das schlimm?"

„Nein! Mach dir keine Sorgen, James, das ist mein anderer Sohn, ärgert Albus immer, indem er ihm sagt er komme bestimmt nach Slytherin."

„Was findet Albus daran so schlimm?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, alle Potters waren in Gryffindor und bei der Familie meiner Frau verhält es sich ebenso und Al hat halt Angst, alle zu enttäuschen."

Scorpius lehnte sich etwas nach vorn und ließ sich von Harry das Glas Milch geben. Bevor er davon trank, dachte er kurz nach. „Er braucht keine Angst zu haben."

„Nein?"

„Nein! Wenn Albus nach Slytherin kommt, pass ich auf ihn auf!"

Zufrieden nahm er einen großen Schluck Milch und hielt Harry das Glas wieder hin. Der musste sich ziemlich zusammenreißen um nicht laut loszulachen, als er den mit sich selbst zufrieden grinsenden Scorpius ansah, um dessen Oberlippe ein breiter weißer Milchbart lag. Dann trank er selbst von der Milch, natürlich hatte er auch einen weißen Rand um die Lippe und der Junge kicherte los.

„Du hast einen Milchbart, Harry Potter!"

„Du auch!"

Peinlich berührt, sah sich Scorpius um, Harry fischte aus seiner Hosentasche unterdessen ein Taschentuch hervor und hielt es dem Blonden hin. Der wischte sich sauber und grinste wieder den Großen an.

„So, jetzt wird es aber Zeit fürs Bett, Scorpius!"

Harry sah von seiner Taschenuhr auf, der Kleine wirkte zwar etwas traurig, nickte jedoch. Er schaute auf den Stapel Geschenke.

„Hast du auch an meinen Vater und meine Mutter gedacht?"

„Jep! Da ist für jeden was dabei!" Harry überlegte kurz. „Gibt es vielleicht noch einen Wunsch den ich dir erfüllen könnte?"

Scorpius schaute ihn an. „Ja, ich habe einen großen Wunsch! Aber nicht für mich, ich möchte das du den sehnlichsten Wunsch meines Vaters erfüllst!"

Die Vorfreude des Jungen, Harry könne den sehnlichsten Wunsch Dracos erfüllen, rührte ihn, doch es gab da ein Problem.

„Kennst du denn, den sehnlichsten Wunsch deines Vaters?"

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er hält ihn geheim, aber ich weiß wo Vater ihn aufbewahrt!"

„Was? Scorpius wart..."

Zu spät, Scorpius war schon aus dem Zimmer gelaufen. Harry starrte auf die offene Tür. Wo zum Teufel bewahrt man einen Wunsch auf? Er setzte sich wieder auf den Boden und nahm sich einen Keks. Genießerisch biss Harry hinein, dann bemerkte er Scopius' kleinen Plüschdrachen. Er ihm hielt das Stück Keks vor die Nase.

„Na? Willst du etwas davon, Boo-Boo?"

Er drückte den Keks zwei, drei mal gegen die Nase des Plüschtiers und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein? Dann eben nicht!"

Harry warf den Keks in die Luft und fing ihn mit dem Mund wieder auf. Kurze Zeit später hörte er die Häschenpantoffel des Kleinen über den Flur schlurfen und Scorpius betrat wieder den Salon. In seinen Händen hielt er ehrfurchtsvoll eine kleine Zigarrenkiste und reichte sie an Harry weiter. Der blickte etwas verblüfft auf das alte, einwenig abgewetzt aussehende Kästchen.

„Da drin?"

Scorpius nickte. Die grünen Augen hinter der Brille huschten zwischen dem Kind und dem Kästchen in seinen Händen hin und her.

„Du Scorpius, woher weißt du von dem Kästchen?"

„Mein Vater hatte mir mal ein Märchen erzählt, da hatte ein Prinz seinen geheimsten Wunsch in einem alten Kästchen aufbewahrt, damit ihn niemanden stielt."

„Und in einem schäbigen Kästchen würde niemand so etwas wertvolles vermuten."

„Ja. Eines Tages habe ich mich in das Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters geschlichen und mich versteckt um ihn zu beobachten. Später hatte Vater dieses Kästchen aus seinem Sekretär genommen und es liebevoll betrachtet. Er hielt die Hand hinein und wirkte so glücklich und später als er es weggelegt hatte, war er wieder so traurig.

Zögernd öffnete Harry das Zigarrenkästchen. Es war mit grünem Samt ausgeschlagen und ein langer, goldener, glühender Faden befand sich darin. Ein wenig erinnerte ihn der gleißende Strang, an die Gedankenfäden, die man in einem Denktarium aufbewahrte. Es überraschte ihn, dass man dies auch mit Wünschen machen konnte. Harry schaute Scorpius an.

„Sollen wir das wirklich tun? Es ist schließlich Dracos geheimster Wunsch."

Scorpius schaute ihn flehend, aus riesigen grauen Kinderaugen an. Harry kannte diesen bettelnden Hundeblick, James, Al und Lily wickelten ihn jedes Mal so um ihre kleinen Finger. Vor allem Lily hatte dies schon zur Perfektion gesteigert, doch gegen Scorpius hatte sie keine Chance. Harry seufzte.

„Na schön."

Langsam berührte er mit der Fingerspitze den schimmernden Faden. Augenblicklich überstrahlte das gleißende Licht den Salon. Harry befand sich nicht mehr in Malfoy Manor, grobe Steine, glänzendes Holz, gotische Fenster, wo zum Teufel war er? Jetzt fiel der Groschen, Hogwarts, das war Hogwarts. Alles um ihn herum strahlte weiß und sepiafarben auf. Er konnte Malfoy sehen, der einen kleinen Gang entlanglief und sich hinter einen Wandteppich quetschte. Nach einigem Zögern tat es Harry ihm gleich und stand in einem kleinen Raum. Malfoy war nicht der einzige der hier war, eine andere Person stand an einem kleinen Erkerfenster und schaute nach draußen. Sie wandte Malfoy den Rücken zu und hatte die Kapuze der Schulrobe hochgezogen.

Malfoy ging auf die Person zu und berührte sie sanft am Rücken. Seine bleichen grazilen Finger griffen nach der Kapuze und zogen diese nach unten. Zum Vorschein kam struppiges, dunkles Haar und Harry stieß einen ungläubigen Ruf aus. Die Person die zusammen mit Malfoy in dem Raum war, war niemand anderes als er selbst. Harry konnte es kaum fassen, Malfoys Blick, mit dem er den anderen Harry betrachtete war so unterschiedlich zu den Blicken, die Draco ihm in ihrer Schulzeit zuwarf. Dieser Blick war voller Wärme, Zuneigung und... Liebe.

Harry schluckte, sein Pendant drehte sich zu Malfoy um und schenkte diesem ein Lächeln, mit dem Harry nur Ginny anlächeln würde. Der Harry in Malfoys Wunsch legte einen Arm um die Hüften des anderen Jungen, mit der anderen streifte er über die bleichen Wangen des Blonden. Und dann, ganz langsam näherten sie sich und küssten sich.

Erschrocken ließ Harry den Strang los und befand sich augenblicklich wieder in Malfoys Salon. Er rieb sich den Nasenrücken und brauchte einige Minuten bis er wieder völlig klar war.

„Und? Kannst du Vaters Wunsch erfüllen?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

Er sah die Enttäuschung in den grauen Augen aufblitzen und revidierte seine Worte. „Ich will es versuchen." Scorpius strahlte wieder und Harry hob rügend seinen Zeigefinger. „So kleiner Mann, jetzt ist Zeit fürs Bett!"

„Das finde allerdings ich auch!"

Beide wirbelten aufgeschrocken herum. An den Türrahmen gelehnt, stand Draco Malfoy. Mit einem Arm um sich gelegt, während der andere herabhing und seinen Zauberstab hielt.

„Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet einen Einbrecher vorzufinden. Aber Harry Potter in einem viel zu großen Weihnachtsmannskostüm, zusammen mit meinem Sohn, das ist schon eine kleine Überraschung!"

Er sah Harry in die Augen. „Was soll das? Du brichst in mein Haus ein, bringst einen Weihnachtsbaum und Geschenke. Ist der Job als Leiter der Auroren nicht mehr spannend genug."

Harry blinzelte ihm zu. „Du weißt doch, ich habe einen Heldenkomplex. Und da du keinen Weihnachtsmann für Scorpius gefunden hast..."

„... dachtest du, du musst dich mal wieder aufspielen, Potter!" Langsam wurde Dracos Ton bitter. „Hat es dir nicht gereicht, mir mein Leben zu retten?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass du dich darüber beschwert hast Malfoy..." und etwas leiser, „ oder bedankt!"

Malfoy schnaubte. „Hattest du Dank erwartet?"

Scorpius überraschte der bittere Ton seines Vaters und er war nicht mehr so sicher, ob sein Wunsch richtig war. Harry sah zu ihm, er dachte dass es für das Kind besser wäre, wenn es von der Abneigung die zwischen ihm und Draco bestand, nichts mitbekommen würde.

„Wolltest du nicht ins Bett?"

„Ja!" Scorpius kam zu ihm und herzte in kräftig. „Danke für Alles, und Gute Nacht!"

„Schlaf schön und träum was süßes!"

Der Junge ging zu seinem Vater, sagte brav gute Nacht und ließ sich einen Kuss auf die Stirn drücken. „Weißt du Vater, ich habe ihn gern!" Dann herzte er Draco und ging hinaus. Sein Vater sah ihm verwundert hinterher.

„Was, kein Genörgel? Kein Gezeter? Du gehst einfach so ins Bett?" Er schaute Harry erstaunt an. „Respekt Potter, du hast ihn wohl sehr beeindruckt und das ist gar nicht so leicht."

Harry hob die Arme, er empfand die Situation mehr als unangenehm, allein mit Malfoy zu sein. Doch bevor er noch was sagen konnte, kam Scorpius erneut herein gelaufen. Entschuldigend lächelnd griff er sich seinen Drachen und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen, doch plötzlich blieb er stehen und schaute Harry an.

„Boo-Boo hat noch nichts bekommen. Er braucht auch ein Geschenk."

„Wollen wir mal sehen, was wir noch für Boo-Boo haben." Harry wühlte in seinem Sack und zog triumphierend ein Bändchen mit einem kleinen Glöckchen dran hervor. „Aha! Ich glaube das würde ihm gefallen."

Er band die Glocke dem Drachen um den Hals und ließ sie mit einem kleinen Stoß seines Zeigefingers klingeln.

„Na, das hört sich doch fein an. Was meinst du?"

Scorpius lachte und nickte. Er sah, dass Harry ihm das kleine Kästchen mit dem Traum seines Vaters zusteckte und verdeckte es mit seinem Plüschdrachen. Harry zwinkerte ihm zu und legte sich den Finger an die Oberlippe. Lachend nickte Scopius und lief aus dem Raum.

Neugierig kam Malfoy näher. „Hast du da auch zufällig etwas für mich drin?"

Harry überlegte, dann griff er mit einer Hand hinein. „Jah, in der Tat! Hier habe ich etwas!"

Malfoy schaute skeptisch auf den Beutel. „Und was hast du da?"

Mit einem Ruck zog Harry seine Hand, die zur Faust geballt war wieder aus dem Sack. Im ersten Moment glaubte Malfoy tatsächlich, Harry wollte ihm eins auf die Nase geben und trat einen Schritt zurück. Doch Harry hielt ihm nur die halbgeschlossene Faust hin.

„Verdammt Potter, was ist das?"

Nun zeigte sich auf Harrys Gesicht ein fettes, breites Grinsen, das dem Grinch alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

„Dein geheimster, sehnlichster Wunsch!"

Um Dracos Mundwinkel legte sich ein sarkastischer Zug, er glaubte Harry kein Wort. Doch plötzlich keuchte er überrascht auf. Harry schnappte sich den Kragen von Malfoys Schlafanzug und zog den überraschten Draco zu sich. Der fiel leicht nach vorn und hielt sich an Harrys Schultern fest. Seine wolfsgrauen Augen weiteten sich in Unglauben, denn Harry neigte sich leicht nach vorn und hauchte, „Frohe Weihnachten, Draco!", dann legte er seine Lippen auf die Malfoys.

Harry hielt ihn in seinen Armen, er bewegte seine Lippen zärtlich und knabberte probehalber an Malfoys Oberlippe. Belohnt wurden seine Zärtlichkeiten mit einem lang gezogenen, gutturalen Stöhnen, das ihm ein Lächeln entlockte und ihn mutiger werden ließ. Er konnte es kaum glauben, Draco Malfoy schmolz förmlich in seinen Armen dahin.

Draco hatte ziemlich schnell jeden Widerstand aufgegeben. Was auch immer hier passiert war, er würde garantiert nicht dagegen protestieren, wenn Potter ihm seinen geheimsten Wunsch erfüllt. Aber so ganz wollte er dem Schwarzhaarigen die Führung nicht überlassen. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich an Harrys Schulter fest, während die andere sich in dem störrischen, rabenschwarzen Haarschopf verkrallte. Versuchsweise stupste er mir seiner Zungenspitze gegen Harrys Lippen, die sich ein ganz klein wenig öffneten. Das reichte dem Piraten um seine Zunge in der gegnerischen Mundhöhle plündern zu lassen. Harry versuchte sich aus Leibeskräften zur Wehr zu setzen, jedoch der Blonde ließ sich nicht zurückdrängen und bändigte Harrys Zunge. Der ehemalige Gryffindor schmeckte einfach zu gut.

Irgendwann trifteten ihre Lippen auseinander und der Kuss endete. Trotzdem standen sie noch eine kleine Ewigkeit zusammen und hielten sich im Arm. Ihre Augen ruhten ineinander, verloren sich in den generischen Untiefen. Wolfsgrau versank in Slytheringrün.

Ganz sanft wisperte Harry dem Blonden ins Ohr. „Ich muss jetzt gehen!" Draco nickte und blinzelte, als Harry ihm mit dem Zeigefinger sacht gegen die Nasenspitze stupste. „Ich wünsche dir eine frohe Weihnacht, Draco!" Der Blonde konnte nur ein kurzes, „Danke!" hauchen, zu mehr war Draco einfach nicht mehr imstande.

Sein Blick folgte Harry, der sich seinen Beutel schnappte und in den Kamin trat. Er warf eine handvoll Flohpulver zu Boden und rief „Fuchsbau!" Grüne Flammen züngelten nach oben und bevor Harry endgültig verschwand, zwinkerte er Draco noch mal neckisch zu und brachte die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch zum Tanzen.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür zu Scorpius Zimmer. Draco spähte kurz zwischen die Vorhänge des Himmelbetts seines Sohnes. Er zog dem Kleinen das Federbett zu Recht, streichelte kurz durch die platinblonden Strähnen. Scorpius öffnete verschlafen die Augen und nuschelte.

„Ist der Weihnachtsmann schon weg?"

„Ja! Er ist nach Hause gegangen."

„Hat er dir deinen sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllt?"

Draco zog die Stirn kraus, woher wusste der Kleine... Doch dann grinste er. „Ja, er hat mir meinen Wunsch erfüllt. Und wie!"

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen legte sich Scorpius wieder hin. „Das ist schön, Papa!"

„Ja, das ist es!" Sanft küsste er seinen Sohn auf die Wange, ließ kurz das Glöckchen an Boo-Boos Hals erklingen und schloss die Vorhänge des Bettes. Wie ein Idiot grinsend verließ er das Kinderzimmer und summte vor sich hin. Heute war Weihnachten. In der Nacht kam der Weihnachtsmann und der, ja der sah aus wie Harry Potter.

Ende

Es dämmert die besinnliche Zeit,

alles macht sich für das hohe Fest bereit.

Wir braten und backen Gänse und Kekse,

dünsten Maronen und Kohl.

Schmücken Tannen und Fenster,

singen weihnachtliche Lieder,

sind besinnlich und froh.

Alles Liebe zum Fest und ein schönes neues Jahr!

Kazzakawa


End file.
